Pokémon - The First Movie
| director = Rob Minkoff Kunihiko Yuyama | producer = Douglas Wick Dino De Laurentiis Martha De Laurentiis John Musker Ron Clements | writer = M. Night Shyamalan Greg Brooker Japanese Translation: Takeshi Shudō | based_on = Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri | starring = Rica Matsumoto Ikue Ōtani Mayumi Iizuka Yūji Ueda Satomi Kōrogi Megumi Hayashibara Shin-ichiro Miki Inuko Inuyama Masachika Ichimura Kōichi Yamadera | narrator = Charlton Heston (English) Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese) | music = Michael Kamen Shirley Walker | cinematography = Hisao Shirai | editing = Toshio Henmi Yutaka Itō | studio = OLM, Inc. Dino De Laurentiis Company Spyglass Entertainment The Kennedy/Marshall Company | distributor = Toho | released = July 18, 1998 | runtime = 75 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = ¥3 billion (US $30 million) | gross = $163.6 million }} Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, originally released as Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, }} is a 1998 Japanese anime film directed by Rob Minkoff and Kunihiko Yuyama, the chief director of the ''Pokémon television series. It is the first theatrical release in the Pokémon franchise. It was first released in Japan on July 18, 1998. On July 8, 1999, a of the film aired on Japanese television. In addition to an added prologue, the updated version included new animation and CGI graphics. The English-language adaptation, produced by Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment and licensed by Warner Bros., was released in North America on November 10, 1999. The events of the film take place during the first season of Pokémon: Indigo League. The film primarily consists of three segments: Pikachu's Vacation, a 21-minute feature focusing on the series mascot Pikachu; Origin of Mewtwo, the 10-minute prologue added to the Complete Version of the film; and Mewtwo Strikes Back, the main 75-minute film feature. Overseas, the prologue can only be seen as a bonus short in DVD versions of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. In Japan, Mewtwo Strikes Back was positively received, with praise directed at the film's emotional impact and exploration of ethical topics such as cloning and genetic modification. However, the English-language version received generally negative reviews from film critics, with much of the criticism pointed at the poor voice acting, and the anti-violence message in a film about Pokémon. Further retrospective criticism has been targeted against the removal of Mewtwo's origin story in the English release. Despite the reviews, it was a box office success worldwide, topping the box office charts in its opening weekend, and eventually grossing at the worldwide box office. It also sold 10 million home video units in the United States, including 4.2 million VHS sales that earned in 2000. During the end credits of Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018), it was announced that a remake and a first full CGI, Mewtwo Strikes Back: Evolution was set to release on the following year. In December 2018, the release date of the remake was revealed as July 12, 2019. Plot ''Pikachu's Vacation'' The Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock are sent to spend a day at a theme park built for Pokémon. Pikachu, Togepi, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle cross paths with a group of bullies consisting of a Raichu, Cubone, Marill, and a Snubbull. The two groups compete against each other in sports, but it leads to Ash's Charizard getting its head stuck in a pipe. Pikachu, his friends, and the bullies work together and successfully free Charizard and rebuild the park, spending the rest of the day playing before parting ways when their trainers return. ''Mewtwo Strikes Back'' Scientist Dr. Fuji is hired by Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, to utilize his expertise in cloning in order to create a living weapon based on an eyelash from legendary Pokémon Mew. Fuji is revealed to be allying with Giovanni as a means to fund his side project: the resurrection of his deceased daughter Amber. In a laboratory, the weapon eventually gains sentience and is named Mewtwo. Mewtwo befriends the salvaged consciousness of Amber, named Ambertwo, as well as the clones of other Pokémon in the laboratory. However, Mewtwo is left deeply traumatized after Ambertwo and the rest of the clones decompose and die. In order to stabilize him, Fuji tranquilizes Mewtwo, causing him to forget the time he spent with his friends. After Mewtwo fully matures and awakens from a long slumber in a laboratory on New Island, he learns of his origin as Mew's clone from Dr. Fuji. Infuriated that Fuji and his colleagues see him as nothing more than an experiment, he unleashes his psychic powers and destroys the laboratory, killing Fuji and the rest of the scientists. Giovanni, witnessing the carnage afar, approaches and convinces Mewtwo to work with him to hone his powers. However, after Mewtwo learns of his purpose to be a weapon for Giovanni's benefit, he escapes back to New Island where he plots revenge against humanity. After Mewtwo rebuilds the laboratory and establishes base there, he invites several trainers with hologram messages to battle the world's greatest Pokémon trainer at New Island. Ash, Misty, and Brock receive a message and accept the invitation, but when they arrive at the port city, Old Shore Wharf, Mewtwo creates a storm, causing the boats on the wharf to be closed off for safety. As a result, Ash's group are picked up by Team Rocket disguised as Vikings on a boat. After the storm sinks their vessel in the middle of the ocean, Ash and his friends use their Pokémon instead to reach New Island. Escorted into the island's palace by the woman who appeared on the hologram, Ash and the other trainers who were able to reach the island encounter Mewtwo. The woman is revealed to be a brainwashed Nurse Joy after she is released from Mewtwo's mind control. Mewtwo challenges the trainers using cloned Pokémon coincidentally modeled after the deceased friends from his childhood. Meanwhile, Team Rocket also reach New Island and explore its inner sanctum with a Mew innocuously following them. After Mewtwo's clones effortlessly defeat the challengers' Pokémon, he confiscates them and expands his clone army. Ash chases after his captured Pikachu down the cloning lab, where Team Rocket's Meowth is also cloned. Ash destroys the cloning machine, frees the captured Pokémon, and leads them to confront Mewtwo and his clones. Mew then reveals itself and Mewtwo challenges it in order to prove his superiority. All of the Pokémon originals battle their clones save for a defiant Pikachu and Meowth, who makes peace with his own clone after realizing the senselessness of their fighting. Horrified at the pain and anguish felt on both sides of the battle, Ash puts himself in between a psychic blast caused by Mewtwo and Mew's fighting, leading to Ash to become petrified. Pikachu tries to revive Ash with its electricity but fails. However, the tears of the Pokémon, as per a legend mentioned earlier in the movie, are able to heal and revive Ash. Moved by Ash's sacrifice, Mewtwo realizes that he should not have to be judged by his origins but rather his choices in life. Departing with Mew and the clones, Mewtwo turns back time to just before the trainers leave Old Shore Wharf, and erases everyone's memories of the event. Back in Old Shore Wharf, the now-restored Nurse Joy has returned to reopen the Pokémon Center to shelter the trainers. The storm outside clears up, Ash spotting Mew flying through the clouds and tells his friends of how he saw another legendary Pokémon the day he left Pallet Town. Meanwhile, Team Rocket find themselves stranded on New Island but enjoy their time there. After the credits, a brief scene shows Mew flying towards the mountains. Cast Characters that appear in the radio drama and The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin Characters exclusive to the radio drama Production Rob Minkoff directed the original Japanese version of the film, while Douglas Wick served as producer and M. Night Shyamalan and Greg Brooker with Takeshi Shudo (translator) as the writers. The film wasn't produced by Pikachu Project. Shudo explained in his blog that Mewtwo being torn over his life purpose reflects the film's theme of existentialism. In the Japanese script, for instance, the moment Mewtwo realizes he has a right to be in the world just as much as any other living creature represents the central message of accepting one's existence. According to Shudo, certain episodes in the anime were intended to tie-in with the movie prior to its release in Japan and provide background behind the events in the film. However, the controversy surrounding the "Dennō Senshi Porygon" episode delayed the tie-in episodes, causing Shudo to expand the beginning of the movie and, thus, the length of the film. Norman J. Grossfeld, former president of 4Kids Productions, served as the film's producer for the English-language North American version. Grossfeld, Michael Haigney, and John Touhey adapting the English adaptation, and Haigney with Kris Zimmerman served as the English version's voice director. The English script was heavily edited from the original Japanese one; along with various content edits, Mewtwo was portrayed more maliciously because Grossfeld felt American audiences needed to see a "clearly evil" villain rather than a morally ambiguous one. As such, the existentialist themes seen in the Japanese version were significantly toned-down. The English version editors translated various Japanese texts, including those on signs and on buildings, into English. The Shogakukan Production Co. also altered various background from the original version of the film in order to enhance its presentation overseas. In the English dub, three Pokémon are referred to by the wrong name. Pidgeot was called Pidgeotto, Scyther was called Alakazam, and Sandslash was called Sandshrew. 4Kids said that they decided to leave the Alakazam and Sandshrew errors when they noticed it as something for the children watching to notice and because they felt it was plausible in context that Team Rocket could make a mistake.Pokémon: The First Movie DVD Audio Commentary Stephen McLaughlin and Robert Fernandez had new music recorded for the film's release at The Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios, Capitol Studios and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M in Los Angeles\, citing that it "would better reflect what American kids would respond to". John Lissauer produced the English-language music (with Christopher Brooks and Stephen McLaughlin) and Michael Kamen composed the film score with Shirley Walker composing the additional music. Kamen and Walker both collaborated with John Lissauer and Manny Corallo to produce the English-language "Pikachu's Vacation" score. Kamen and Walker also revealed that the English version of the film "combines the visual sense of the best Japanese animation with the musical sensibility of Western pop culture". Marketing campaign Toshihiro Ono, author of Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu, created a manga version of the film. Asked by editors to draw Mewtwo's birth, he received the source material to base the manga off of in April 1998 and finished the manga in May. In July of that year, a five episode radio drama titled The Birth of Mewtwo was broadcast over the five Sundays leading up to the premiere of the movie in Japan. Written by Takeshi Shudo, the drama delves into Mewtwo's origin prior to the start of the film. It also explores the leadership of Team Rocket under Madame Boss, Giovanni's mother, and the last known whereabouts of Miyamoto (ミヤモト), Jesse's mother. Due to its mature themes, it was never dubbed in English. The drama eventually served the basis for the Origin of Mewtwo prologue that would appear in the Complete Version of the film. Since the drama was conceived a few months after the manga, the events depicted in the drama do not match up with the events portrayed in the manga. Ono has even stated that "there's not much connection between the manga and the movie". VIZ Media. May 10, 2000. Retrieved on May 31, 2009. In the United States, the first trailer was released in August 1999 and was shown before The Iron Giant and Mystery Men. The second trailer was released in the fall of 1999 and was attached to The Bachelor. In addition, select theaters gave away exclusive Pokémon trading cards, to capitalize on the success of the trading card game. The cards featured likenesses of Electabuzz, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Dragonite, and were dispensed in random order for each week it was in that particular theater. The subsequent releases of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 and Pokémon 3: The Movie featured a similar marketing campaign. For the March 2000 home video release of The First Movie, had TV, in-school, and internet ads with companies such as Clorox, Kraft and Zenith Electronics, a contest to win a trip to Japan, and a limited edition Mewtwo card (different from that used for the theatrical release) was packaged with the video. Burger King toy-related deaths Burger King released toys with the purchase of any kid's meal to tie in with the movie. On December 11, 1999, 13-month-old Kira Murphy of North Carolina suffocated to death while playing with one of the Poké Ball containers in her crib. Her two older sisters (4 and 5 years old) watched helplessly. Their mother, who was in the shower at the time, arrived on the scene to find half of the toy stuck over Kira's mouth and nose. Just 12 days later it almost happened again in Kansas, though this time the child's father was close enough to react. On December 28, 1999, Burger King issued a recall of the toys; adults were urged to discard or return both pieces of the toy. If the pieces were returned, the customer would be given a small order of French fries in return. Nearly a month after the recall, one more child suffocated to death from the toys. Despite the final death, the recall was considered a success. The families of the deceased settled and were compensated with an undisclosed amount of money. Release The Japanese version of the film was initially distributed theatrically by Toho on July 18, 1998. That following year, the English-dub of film was produced by 4Kids Entertainment, Dino De Laurentiis Company, Spyglass Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company and licensed by Warner Bros. under the Kids' WB banner was released in the United States on November 10, 1999. The film was theatrically re-released exclusively at Cinemark Theatres in the United States on October 29 and November 1, 2016. The re-release included the Pikachu's Vacation short film from the original release and was intended to commemorate Pokémon's 20th anniversary. Broadcast airing For TV syndication, the movie was digitally remastered for high definition and aired in TV Tokyo, as well as in other stations, beginning May 3, 2013. The remastered version also aired in Cartoon Network in the United States on January 4, 2014. Home media The movie was released on March 21, 2000 in Region 1 format (USA/Canada) on both VHS and DVD. The original DVD release with the snap case contained numerous features deleted from later reprints, such as the origin prologue and most importantly, the Pikachu's Vacation short film. Other options, such as Dolby Digital 5.1 sound, were also removed, leaving only the 2.0 stereo mix available, among other features. The original VHS release sold 4.2 million units and earned in the United States by the end of 2000. By 2007, the film had sold 10 million units on home video in the United States. The film was included in the Blu-ray compilation titled Pikachu Movie Premium 1998-2010 in Japan on November 28, 2012. On February 9, 2016, Viz Media released a limited edition Blu-ray Steelbook containing the first three Pokémon films (Pokémon: The First Movie, Pokémon - The Movie 2000 and Pokémon 3: The Movie), along with single releases on DVD. In accommodation with the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise, a digitally remastered version of the film was released on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play on February 27. On October 2, 2018, the three-film Blu-ray set was re-released as a standard one-disc edition. Reception Critical response Reviews of the original Japanese version have generally been positive, due to the film's emotional impact and exploration of ethical topics such as cloning and genetic modification. However, the philosophical themes were criticized being difficult to pick up on due to their complex presentation, especially for a film aimed at children. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, 15% of critics have given the film's English adaptation a positive review based on 89 reviews, with an average rating of 3.57/10. The website's critics' consensus reads, "Audiences other than children will find very little to entertain them." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 35 out of 100 based on 25 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Anime News Network review called the main feature "contradictory", stating that "the anti-violent message that is pretty much crammed down our throats works directly against the entire point of the franchise" and criticized Pikachu's Summer Vacation for being "incoherent, pointless and fluffy". Patrick Butters, of The Washington Times, accused Pokémon: The First Movie of taking ideas from other films such as Star Wars and being "just another cog in the mighty Nintendo machine".Butters, Patrick. "Lame Script, Wooden Characters Make Pokémon a Joke, Man; The Washington Times. November 10, 1999. pg 5. Michael Wood, of the Coventry Evening Telegraph, said that Pikachu's Summer Vacation "can only be described as a mind-numbingly tedious piece, with no discernible storyline and lots of trippy images and silly voices". Wood did note that the main feature had a "mildly intriguing premise", but said that the rest of the film "was like a martial arts movie without the thrills".Michael Wood, "Cinema: Okay Pokey; Go2," Coventry Evening Telegraph April 14, 2000. Box office In Japan, it was the second top-grossing domestic film of 1998, earning a distribution income of , and grossing a total of . In the U.S. box office, Pokémon: The First Movie was an instant commercial success, debuting at number one and earning $10.1 million on its Wednesday opening day. This day is commonly referred to as the "Pokéflu" because so many kids missed school to see the film. This was the biggest animated film opening for any film in the history of Warner Bros.RICK LYMANNOV. 13, 1999. https://www.nytimes.com/1999/11/13/movies/pokemon-is-catching-and-keeping-them.html During its first weekend, it grossed $31 million and went on to generate a total of $50.8 million since its Wednesday launch in 3,043 theaters, averaging to about $10,199 per venue over the three-day span. It also held the record for being the animated feature with the highest opening weekend in November, which would be broken two weeks later by Toy Story 2. Despite a 59.72% drop in its second weekend to $12.5 million, the film made $67.4 million within 12 days. It closed on February 27, 2000, earning $85.7 million in North America, and $77.9 million in other territories. It is the highest-grossing anime film in the United States and the fourth highest-grossing animated film based on a television show worldwide. It was also the highest-grossing film based on a video game at the time, until 2001's Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Commercially, Takeshi Shudo states the film fared better overall in the U.S. than it did in its home country. In the United Kingdom, the film grossed £11.7 million at the box office. It is also the highest-grossing Japanese film in France and Germany, where it sold 2,224,432 and 3,222,452 box office admissions, respectively. In total, the film's worldwide box office gross was $172,744,662 ( ). Soundtrack Pokémon: The First Movie Music From and Inspired by the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the first Pokémon film in the United States, It was released on November 10, 1999, on Compact Disc and Compact Cassette. "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M was released as a single from the album. CGI remake During the end credits of Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018), it was announced that a CGI remake was set to release on the following year. In December 2018, the release date of the remake was revealed as July 12, 2019. Pokémon fansite Serebii reported that the movie, titled Mewtwo Strikes Back EVOLUTION, will be directed by Kunihiko Yuyama and Motonori Sakakibara. On January 22, 2020, it was announced that Netflix will be releasing the English dubbed version of the film. Notes References External links * * * * * Category:1990s adventure films Category:1998 anime films Category:1999 soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Artificial uterus in fiction Category:Cloning in fiction Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Film soundtracks Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Japanese films First Movie Category:Pop soundtracks Category:Toho animated films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by John Musker Category:Films produced by Ron Clements Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films with screenplays by M. Night Shyamalan Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Anime films scored by Michael Kamen Category:Anime films scored by Shirley Walker Category:Anime films scored by Kristopher Carter Category:Anime films scored by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Anime films scored by Michael McCuistion Category:Anime films scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Anime films scored by Gavin Greenaway Category:Anime films scored by John Van Tongeren